Hufflepuff could be
by meritom
Summary: For Tomione fans! Some would be gagged by this thought. Trust me, even I did once. Just give it a shot. You would see it. As I don't want to spoil the plot ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Hufflepuff Could Be**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Yeah, I know. Some people who know me was angry at me. For those who don't know me, let me tell this. I wrote two stories for Harry Potter. But I couldn't continue the stories. So I deleted those two. I AM VERY SORRY. But don't worry I'll regularly update this story. I set my mind on finishing this. By writing few fanfictions, I could improve my thoughts to continue my book. So please read it and not unfazed by the name. I know you'll enjoy this. Because it's Tom Riddle we're talking about. And without further ado.

 **CHAPTER 1:**

 **The Boy who knows**

 **YEAR, 1938**

It was a bright sunny day. So bright, it made your eyes watery. The sky was clear without having any cloud. People were buzzing everywhere, having their normal conversation with one another. But no one has their eyes for the old grubby-looking pub which was seemed to fill with people of different ages. But there is something different with them. They are not wearing normal clothes like people who were passing, without even a single glance at the club.

When you looked closely, you can see people wearing dress robes with a large hat on their heads. Everyone was talking loudly and when an ordinary man entered and heard their conversation, he wouldn't get what they're talking about. Because they are talking something about strange quidditch things and some bludgers. They all turned towards the door entrance when the bell chimed indicating new presence. A man who was wearing a full-length violet colored robe with a long orange hat and small violet stars in it and with a twinkle in his eyes entered. He doesn't seem to be bewildered by their talking. He just smiled at everyone and went to the bartender.

Upon seeing the new arrival, the bartender smiled and greeted him. "Good morning Dumbledore, good day, innit?". The man known to be Dumbledore grinned and said," Indeed Michael. The brightest day one could see." Michael, the bartender nodded,"Well, what did you do?". Dumbledore shrugged," Just a walk along the beautiful streets in London. You should do that too." Michael shooked his head and said,"Nah, with the crowd these days, I don't have any time. Well, do you want something?" with a pride in his voice. Of course, Dumbledore noticed that and wavered his hand saying,"I would love to , but you see, I have some work to be taken care regarding Hogwarts. So I'll have that invitation some other time. Thank you". With that said he left the pub, not the way he entered, but the way on the other side.

By sitting inside the club, you could see the man tapping the brick wall with some stick in his hand. But only those with their extraordinary eyes can see, it's actually a wand he is holding and whenever he pressed the brick, it seems to jiggle and soon a way the size of the man could enter appears. Dumbledore entered and was walking through it. Sightseeing every shop on his way and when he passed a sweet shop, he couldn't manage himself to stop his smiling. It looks like he is cherishing the sweets which were put up on the display. But when he tries to enter the shop, the work that has to be done came to his mind and with a sigh closed the door. After taking a few steps ahead, he disappeared in the air. People around them doesn't seem to be disturbed or confounded at all.

There is a big castle which seems to be at the hill top. But it's not that. The castle is way too tall than the normal one. And it looks more alive than any other castle one could see. One could stare at the beauty of the castle the whole day. By simply seeing the castle, a deep ache will be formed in your chest to know everything about the castle, to explore its secrets. You don't know how to express the feeling you just felt. It's a HOME. Just simple.

That's what the man felt when he re-appeared in the air and looked at the castle with a glee in his eyes. Dumbledore entered the castle, known to be the HOGWARTS, SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY. A wizarding school for extraordinary students with magic in their blood. Not everyone can be a witch or a wizard. For some children, the magic was in their heritage. But there are some children who can do magic, even by having non-magical parents.

Dumbledore walked straight to the headmaster's office where everything was in perfect order except few papers which seem to be everywhere. In the headmasters' seat, a bulky large man wearing large spectacles, which will be slide off his nose if not adjusted, sat reading today's newspaper. He wouldn't notice the new addition to his room unless if it's not for the sound made by Dumbledore.

By seeing him, he adjusted his spectacles finally, and put the newspaper aside, "Ha, Dumbledore, the person I want to see. I'm simply mesmerized by the fact how you appear whenever there is a need of you". Dumbledore smiled," Nah, I came so you could hear the wonderful information I have right now".

"Good to know. You see, I do have a news to share with you. So, first you tell", Dippet, the headmaster said. So, Dumbledore shared his adventure which took place while he was taking a walk along the streets. Unlike the usual crowd among the streets, there was a particular building which was crowded with children and a stout old woman who was talking to the children in a stern voice, "Nothing will happen to anyone until I'm here". Just by the simple curiosity, of course, Dumbledore went near the crowd. He was amused when a voice near him whispered, "But it did happen, when she was right there, right?". And this wasn't unnoticed by the woman whose cheeks flushed lightly and Dumbledore was even more amused. Somehow she reassured everyone and they all went inside. She closed her eyes and left a deep breath and was startled by the man who was staring at her with blue twinkling eyes. "Do you need any help mam?", Dumbledore asked softly which was sounded musical to her by the look in her eyes. One, it could be musical or this was the first voice she heard from a rather handsome looking man. Whatever it was, she just smiled and motioned him to enter the building.

After giving him a glass of wine and nodded to his seat, she sat. She gulped it and sat the glass on the table. "So, there is this boy who is just not ordinary like others. He is somewhat alone and sends a bad kind of vibe when he came near anyone. It's like he is clouded by his own darkness. Children were terrified of him and even before he kind of set his fellow student's dress into fire by simply glaring. That's why they all are afraid and don't want to be here unless he left this place". Even though she just ranted to a stranger, she feels relieved by doing that. Dumbledore's mind wheeled and after a few moments he asked in a gentle voice, "May I see him?". "Well, if that's what you want", she said and stood. She asked him to follow her right away.

Before entering a room which was far away from other rooms she asked him to wait outside. She entered the room with a slight tremble which was definitely not due to the cold as it was a bright sunny day after all. Of course, Dumbledore noticed that. Seriously, couldn't a single thing manages to escape from his eyes. The person inside the room also noticed the tremble from the woman and just smirked at her. She didn't notice the smirk, even if she did she ignored it, and told him that a visitor was here to meet him and then left.

The boy was slightly surprised when a visitor came to meet him. _Him_ of all person. And that was quite interesting to him. So he waited. Dumbledore walked into the room and smiled at the boy. The boy's curiosity increased when he noticed the visitor's strange dress but didn't tell anything of course. What is a need to start a conversation when he doesn't want it? So he just glared Dumbledore straight in the eye.

Unflinching by his gaze, Dumbledore smiled and started to talk, "Well, boy I know who are you?". The boy was startled by the statement but managed to tell, "I don't have any idea what you're talking about". "Indeed you have boy as am I. I know you can do things. And also know _why_ you have this power unlike other children", Dumbledore said.

Just by the simple _why_ in the statement made the boy's eyes lit up and asked, "May I know?" a little pause and said "Sir?". Dumbledore then started to tell about Hogwarts and how people like him can do magic and all. After a detailed explanation, Dumbledore stopped his talk and looked at the boy. He was in complete awe. The child look in his eyes made Dumbledore smile and raised his eyebrows at him. The boy suddenly guarded his expression, which was more trained by the look of it, and whispered, "I fucking knew it." Dumbledore shooked his head and said, "Mind the.." but was stopped by the boy who continued, "I know I have something that others don't have. But I couldn't grasp what it was. Few times, when someone made me angry, this thing was pushing inside me to break through, but I'm not sure what the thing was. Now I know, it's _MAGIC"._ Dumbledore noticed how the word magic was said with awe. He started to talk but was once again stopped by the bold voice, "I may not be an ordinary like these children. But I'm extraordinary when it comes to other magic people". "And care to share why that is", Dumbledore asked. With a smirk, he said, "I can talk to snakes".

Dumbledore was so shocked and it made the boys' smirk widened. Trying to hide the shake in his voice, Dumbledore said, "Yeah, it definitely makes you extraordinary and now to the procedure of the admission". The boy just grinned and nodded. Even though the boy sends a different kind of vibe, Dumbledore couldn't allow a child with magic to disappear and so he explained the procedure.

So that's how Dumbledore's adventure ended. And when he finished, the headmaster smiled and said, "Let's see what this boy could do once he came here. And now it's my turn Dumbledore. And before that, what did you the boy's name was?".

"I haven't told yet. Tom Marvolo Riddle", said Dumbledore.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** Yeah ,yeah everyone knows to whom the book and the every single fascinating character belongs to. But still, it's my duty to at least to say it. I'm just playing with her characters in my plot. So, all hail our queen J.K Rowling!

 **RECAP:**

So that's how Dumbledore's adventure ended. And when he finished, the headmaster smiled and said, "Let's see what this boy could do once he came here. And now it's my turn Dumbledore. And before that, what did you the boy's name was?".

"I haven't told yet. Tom Marvolo Riddle", said Dumbledore.

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **THE GIRL WHO FORGOT**

Dippet smiled at the name and started to tell his own adventure. It's not like an adventure because that happens in the same room where he and Dumbledore were currently occupying, a few hours back. You see, when children happen to have magic in them, an acceptance letter will be sent to them. If they are muggle-borns, then Hogwarts professors, preferably Deputy headmaster/headmistress will explain the situation to their parents and give the acceptance letter. But in this case, neither happens.

A wizarding family came with their eleven-year girl. The girl literally glowed with happiness and seemed to be little cheery. But the headmaster was not sure of that. Anyone can find her by her big bushy mane. Her eyes were lit up with curiosity and couldn't stay in the same position for more than a few seconds. One will simply smile by her enthusiasm level to learn new things. And the parents explained why they came, but the headmaster told if they found an able child they would've definitely sent the letter. But they just shook their heads and asked their little girl to wait outside. But she was sad of being left out of their conversation, but when her father gave a book, she was once again sparkling with happiness. And with a jump in her walk, she left the room, without knowing the information she could get if she stayed, much to the amusement of the headmaster.

But the amusement left him from the moment they started their story and was surprised. Until now, he never heard that kind of tale and he couldn't believe it. Because it never happens. So when he asked whether their girl knows, he was met with silence and after a few moments, they asked him not to share this information with anyone who he doesn't trust. And they wished this shouldn't reach their little girl's ears too. And of course, Dippet agreed to it. And then they left. After a few moments, the little girl entered the room once again. The headmaster raised his eyebrows at her and then she said, "I just want to thank you Professor Dippet for accepting me in this school". Dippet smiled, " Even after accepting, I never know your pretty name". She laughed and said in a sweet voice," Well, I'm Hermione Weasley Sir".

With that, she nodded her head and left.

So after telling the story, he was expecting Dumbledore to say something. Even Dumbledore was astonished to hear what the headmaster just heard. And said in a chirpy tone, "It's a new year. So let's see what they can all do. It seems both Hermione and Tom could do extraordinary things".

"Yeah, it seems", Dipped agreed.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** So what do you think guys. It's a short chapter. But the next one will be long as our both protagonists will meet each other. Feel free to leave comments. Follow me to get the notification for new chapters. I hope you're all enjoying this.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:** Yeah ,yeah everyone knows to whom the book and the every single fascinating character belongs to. But still, it's my duty to at least to say it. I'm just playing with her characters in my plot. So, all hail our queen J.K Rowling!

 **DEDICATION:** Wow! I got my followers. Thank you so much, guys. So I'm gonna dedicate this chapter to my FIRST follower: PrincessBlonde. Thank you so much dear. Hope you'll like it!

 **RECAP:**

So after telling the story, he was expecting Dumbledore to say something. Even Dumbledore was astonished to hear what the headmaster just heard. And said in a chirpy tone, "It's a new year. So let's see what they can all do. It seems both Hermione and Tom could do extraordinary things".

"Yeah, it seems", Dipped agreed.

 **CHAPTER 3:**

 **HOGWARTS EXPRESS**

 **September 1, 1938.**

It has been three days since both the headmaster and the transfiguration professor had their weird kind of adventure. Meeting two children in a different kind of situation, was rather unusual. But both the professors are very excited to see them and their talents.

"MOM!", a voice shrieked in the living room of a small beautiful cozy home. "What is it, dear?", ( **A/N:** Not Molly Weasley, of course)asked. "He is doing it again mom. Will says I would be in Slytherin with no doubt", Hermione cried.

Most of the wizarding people would be happy in whichever house they were put unless it's Slytherin of course. It seems a tradition that Slytherins are supposed to be evil. The truth is not all Slytherins are evil. But they can be cunning in a way no one expects to achieve their goal. One shouldn't even forget the fact that Slytherins are more ambitious than the students of other houses.

When it comes to Weasley-they are famous for their red heads- clan, every single person who attended the Hogwarts was Gryffindor. And that fact was not changed for the elder Weasley too. He was going to his second year. If there is no teasing from your brothers, they can't be your brother after all. And that teasing was unbearable for poor young Hermione. "Slytherins are baddies, so my sister is evil!", Will said in a sing-song voice.

"Now, don't be rude to your sister Will", said and hugged Hermione and kissed her on the forehead saying, "Don't worry my dear. I know you're a Gryffindor from the moment you were born". She paused and then gulped and said in a soothing voice, "We will love you no matter which house you're in. It doesn't matter. Moreover, every house has their own spectacular traits. So you shouldn't worry about that".

"Okay, then", Hermione said in a small voice and then smiled. "Go and pick up your luggage and come, we have to leave soon", said. Hermione went to her room. When she entered her room, she suddenly felt sad for leaving her home. But she was still enthralled to go to Hogwarts. Nonetheless, she picked up her bags and left the room.

Upon seeing her mother having a conversation with her brother, she stopped her walk. There, she was having a tantrum at Will for teasing her. She laughed when she looks at the reaction on his face. His ears are bright red, the same color as his head. When Weasleys are embarrassed or angry, their ears would turn pink. She never knows why she was not a redhead. But that doesn't bother her.

And after that, they left their home to board the train.

Meanwhile, a few miles away, a little boy was glowing with happiness. But, of course, he is trying to not show it. Tom Riddle was going to have freedom from that horrible orphanage even though it's not a permanent one. Professor Dumbledore said he needs to go to the orphanage during vacations. Some rules they are! Yesterday, Dumbledore personally came to his aid and helped him to buy every requirement with the scholarship money, which was given to children like him. He enjoyed his Diagon Alley's adventure and his expectations for the school is at its peak.

But now, Professor hadn't come. He was told how to reach the station and about nine and three-quarters. He was on the way to King Cross Station. So, after reaching the station, he left his cab and entered it. He was amazed by the beauty of the Hogwarts Express, once he passed through nine and three quarters. The station was buzzed with young witch and wizards. Even though he was having so many emotions, he doesn't show it on his face except perhaps glare and scowl.

He entered the train and soon found a separate compartment and took his seat. Whenever someone entered it, he would give an angry glare. So no one was in that compartment apart from him. He should enjoy his moment of loneliness because soon it was gripped from him.

Weasley family reached the nine and three-quarters. was giving last minute advice to their children. And they nodded and soon left for the train. There Will left his sister and went to meet his friends. Hermione rolled her eyes and left in search of a compartment.

Every single compartment was full. She was frustrated. Couldn't a single seat is available in this whole train? While she was raving in her head, she came across a compartment and opened. Immediately, she met a handsome black-haired boy. He looked up from his book with a full-forced frown on his face. She shrugged and entered and took an opposite seat from his.

"Don't you have any other place? Do you see anyone here? No, so that means this compartment is mine. So why don't you leave? " he said in an annoyed voice.

Hermione rolled her eyes and said, "I don't see your name written on the door. Unless you're a Head boy, you don't have a separate room. If you're so irritated why don't you leave? I wouldn't mind it".

He was angry at her, but he couldn't, and wouldn't, show it.

But once he reached Hogwarts, he will repay her.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** How was it guys! If you like it, add to your favorites. Wait for the next chapter. Tomione's first day at Hogwarts. Thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER:** Yeah ,yeah everyone knows to whom the book and the every single fascinating character belongs to. But still, it's my duty to at least to say it. I'm just playing with her characters in my plot. So, all hail our queen J.K Rowling!

 **DEDICATION:** Wow! I got my followers. Thank you so much, guys. So I'm gonna dedicate this chapter to my another follower: . Thank you so much dear. Hope you'll like it!

 **RECAP:**

He was angry at her, but he couldn't, and wouldn't, show it.

But once he reached Hogwarts, he will repay her.

 **CHAPTER 4:**

 **THE CASTLE**

The train reached the Hogsmeade station where a bulky woman was waiting for the students to arrive. When the students left their compartments and came she said in a louder voice," Welcome to Hogwarts once again. First years, come to me". And so other students made a buzz and went to the carriages which were pulled up by no one(i.e. magically ridden). It's a tradition that the first year students will always reach the castle by passing the lake through the boats.

Pretty quickly, every boat was filled with students. And once again, to the dismay of Tom, he was supposed to go with that annoying Hermione. With her, the professor was too occupying his boat. So when the professor was not looking his way, he was glaring daggers at her. If Hermione noticed that, she didn't care and instead she was smiling and seeing the castle which they could all see as they travelled.

Chatters were surrounding them about the beauty and the glow of the castle. For children who were from Muggle world are seeing the castle as some Disney castle. Upon hearing this, Tom just rolled her eyes which wasn't unnoticed by Hermione who looks intrigued as she doesn't what in the name of Disney means.

Soon, the students were hushed and sent to the castle and they entered The Great Hall where the long four tables were already filled with students. There in a long table, the professors were seated and watching the first year anxious students. And before them, a single stool was placed with a hat on it. Then comes professor Dumbledore and when he tries to take the hat. The hat opened his mouth and sings a song.

" _Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

 _But don't judge on what you see,_

 _I'll eat myself if you can find_

 _A smarter hat than me._

 _You can keep your bowlers black,_

 _Your top hats sleek and tall,_

 _For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

 _And I can cap them all._

 _There's nothing hidden in your head_

 _The Sorting Hat can't see,_

 _So try me on and I will tell you_

 _Where you ought to be._

 _You might belong in Gryffindor,_

 _Where dwell the brave at heart,_

 _Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

 _Set Gryffindors apart;_

 _You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

 _Where they are just and loyal,_

 _Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

 _And unafraid of toil;_

 _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

 _If you've a ready mind,_

 _Where those of wit and learning,_

 _Will always find their kind;_

 _Or perhaps in Slytherin_

 _You'll make your real friends,_

 _Those cunning folk use any means_

 _To achieve their ends._

 _So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

 _And don't get in a flap!_

 _You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

 _For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

And then it closed its mouth. With the scroll in his hand, Dumbledore called upon the names. "Brown, Blue", called the professor. Students were laughing by her name. How was it to have two colors in your name? You won't know unless you have it of course.

When Blue came and took her seat, he placed the hat on her head. Within few moments, the hat opened its mouth and shouted, "GRYFFINDOR".

And so, many students were sorted into different houses. But no one was sorted into Slytherin yet.

It's time for Tom. Even before the hat was seated on his head, the shout echoed through the hall "SLYTHERIN". No one was surprised at all. As they all know his attitude, when he was on the Hogwarts Express. After that, quite a few people were sorted into Slytherin. As the purebloods, Abraxas Malfoy and Black and few others.

The last student who was to be sorted was Hermione. When the hat was placed on her, she was surprised when the hat started to talk with her. "Hmm, a traveler. Hello, Ms. Hermione Granger. It's good to see you once again". She was bewildered and said, "Er. I'm sorry. I don't know what you're talking about. I think you're mistaken. It's Hermione Weasley". Then the hat said in an amused voice, "Okay, then Hello Ms. Weasley. Maybe, I was mistaken. Now, I know your talents. It's quite a little tricky to sort you. You have every trait to be sorted into all houses. But I don't want to change my opinion this time. So it's GRYFFINDOR!". She smiled and went to the awaiting claps of her fellow housemates. But she was confounded by the things which the hat had said. She thought to herself, it's nothing. So she shouldn't dwell on it.

After a few moments, the headmaster stood and started to explain the rules of the school for nearly ten boring minutes. And after that, the feast was served, much to the pleasure of the students.

And then the Blue girl turned to Hermione and asked, "Why the sorting hat took so much time for you, Hermione? You were the one, it took so long. And he, she pointed to Tom who was at the Slytherins table, took less than few seconds". Hermione shrugged and said, "Oh I don't know". And chewed her food in a comfortable silence.

But she didn't notice the look which was sent her way.

One with a twinkle in the blue eyes

.

And another with mere curiosity and frustration filled black eyes.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Of course, the song was in the first book. I just merely used it. Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoy it. In upcoming chapters, you will see their classes.


End file.
